csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicholas Lambropoulos
---- *Lieutenant (formerly) *Harrison Provost (formerly) *Piercy Provost (formerly) *Gryphon Fotopoulos (while Gryphon was a double agent only) (formerly) |birthPlace = Brystall, Erais |birthDate = 14 January, 1582 25 May, 2017 (revived) |deathPlace = Lykon, Brystall, Erais Anti-Devil Alliance Safe House, Lykon, Brystall, Erais |deathDate = 9 November, 1681 19 March, 2021 |nationality = |zodiac = |species = Demon |gender = |age = 435 (ageless) (Episodes 1-5) 438 (ageless) (Episodes 6-''TBD'') 439 (ageless) (Episodes TBD-''TBD'') |height = 1.85 metres |weight = 78 kilograms |hair = (formerly) |eyes = |skin = |first appearance = "Fallen Devil" |latest appearance = "Defeat of the Devil" (deceased) |tpb = tpb}} General Nicholas Morpheus Lambropoulos, better known as General Nicholas or alternatively as The General, is one of the main antagonists in . Background Early life Lord Xothan's Army Physical appearance Nicholas was 1.85 metres tall and weighed 78 kilograms. He was 435 years old at the beginning of the story, but was 439 years old when he died. However as he was 99 years old when he first died during the 17th century, he physically appeared to be 99 years old. Because he was given the opportunity to cheat death and reenter the world of living, he didn't physically age, nor could he have died from old age. Despite physically being 99 years of age, Nicholas' skin was much less wrinkly than those of most 99 year olds. In-fact his skin didn't appear to be any more wrinkly than that of the average 60 year old human. His neck fat was also not very prominent for someone his age. Nicholas was a large and very powerfully built demon with a bulbous head like a talosian, but without the protruding veins. His bulbous head was obscured only by the oversized hat that he wore to hide the bulbous part. Nicholas had medium brown hair that had almost gone completely grey. It was so short that it was almost bald. He had grey eyes, a square heart shaped face, an angular jaw, and pasty white skin. He had a very lean build with a flat stomach, and very broad shoulders. Out of the three demon antagonists, Nicholas was the only one to have a light skin complexion. He lacked several physical features that are typically found on demons, such as horns, wings, and a tail. Nicholas did however have dark yellow claws instead of fingernails and toenails. He had small ears that stuck inwards, an undersized nose that was almost completely flat, and a nose bridge that was almost nonexistent. Despite being 1.85 metres tall, Nicholas owed part of his height to his bulbous head. If he'd had a normal sized head, he wouldn't have been any taller than 1.77 metres which would have been an average height for a human adult male. Nicholas wore shiny black polished shoes, a navy blue military general uniform, and a large navy blue military general hat. Personality Relationships Lord Xothan Lieutenant Although the two of them have never openly shown any dislike towards the other, both Nicholas and Lieutenant harboured a strong mutual dislike for each other from the moment Lieutenant was chosen as the Devil's lieutenant. Nicholas disliked Lieutenant because he was jealous that amount of trust that the Devil gave him, and although he was trusted to carry out the more physical aspects of the operation, he nonetheless wished that he could have been chosen to carry out many of the responsibilities that Lieutenant had been entrusted with. Nicholas also looked down on Lieutenant because he knew that Lieutenant was not physically powerful, and couldn't understand why the Devil would choose someone that wasn't physically powerful as his highest ranking lieutenant. Lieutenant in turn looked down on Nicholas for not being entrusted with anything aside from training the Devil's recruits and other tasks that were in the physical department, something that Lieutenant regarded as inferior and slavery. When Lieutenant introduced Harrison and Piercy Provost to Nicholas, he did so with an undisguised smirk, making it clear that he did not think highly of Nicholas. When Lieutenant was forcibly removed from his position as the Devil's highest ranking lieutenant, and was sentenced to life in prison for a crime he committed solely shortly after, the Devil began to entrust Nicholas with more responsibilities, which he was glad for. The Provost Brothers The Anti-Devil Alliance Gryphon Fotopoulos Nicholas first heard about Gryphon Fotopoulos in November 2020 when he heard from the Devil that Gryphon had attacked Lieutenant when he'd held Piercy Provost hostage as a punishment for failing to talk Harrison Provost out of his newfound feelings of friendship and loyalty for the Anti-Devil Alliance. Though Nicholas did not appear to like Gryphon from what little he'd heard of him, this was mainly due to him being on the opposing side. He wasn't surprised that Lieutenant had been taken down by Gryphon, as he had always viewed Lieutenant as being in no position to be the Devil's , due to his lack of physical power. So Nicholas still focussed more of his dislike towards Lieutenant, and was happy to hear that Lieutenant was arrested a couple of days after the Devil disowned him. When Harrison was blackmailed by Nicholas into rejoining Lord Xothan's Army, which he did so as a double agent, and Gryphon also joined as a double agent to ensure that Harrison remained safe, Nicholas was shown to be rather impressed by Gryphon's apparent desire to join Lord Xothan's Army, saying that he was just the size and build for a soldier, being more than 2 metres tall. Nicholas did not appear to suspect anything, as shown by his open favouritism towards Gryphon. Though Nicholas only favoured Gryphon for his size and build, and had no true attachments to him. Gryphon in turn disliked Nicholas as he knew that he was a dangerous enemy, as well as a loyal follower of the Devil. Despite the lack of negative treatment that Gryphon received at the hands of Nicholas, Nicholas having no true attachments to Gryphon meant that he never troubled to call Harrison off for sneering at Gryphon. Much less did it prevent Nicholas from being abusive towards Gryphon when it was convenient of him. An example of this was when Gryphon used his cellphone to tell the other members of the A.D.A. and Queen Keturah to evacuate Lykon to safety, as Lord Xothan's Army were planning to drop bombs on the city the following day. Nicholas was just in time to see Gryphon withdraw his cellphone. Though Nicholas did not suspect that Gryphon was acting as a double agent, he confiscated and destroyed Gryphon's cellphone, telling him that as a member of Lord Xothan's Army, he wouldn't need a cellphone as all members of Lord Xothan's Army would have a special cellphone instead, with all phone numbers disabled apart from those belonging to members of Lord Xothan's Army. Nicholas was furious upon discovering that Gryphon had never actually joined Lord Xothan's Army for real, and that he had only joined Lord Xothan's Army to ensure Harrison's safety. He vowed that he would make sure that Gryphon would not survive the battle between the Anti-Devil Alliance and Lord Xothan's Army. However Nicholas' attention was caught by William Provost who ended up dying at the former's hands instead. When Gryphon learned that Nicholas had been killed by Piercy, it was not surprising that his reaction was of complete indifference. Mr. Provost Abilities Trivia *Nicholas is the third tallest character in to have appeared in living form, being 1.85 metres tall. He was third only to Gryphon Fotopoulos who is 2.08 metres tall, and the Devil who was 3.36 metres tall. *His year of birth is reminiscent of the time that the in , spelled militarie, was first recorded. *Nicholas and Lieutenant were originally going to be one character, and their respective roles in the story were originally merged into one. But I felt that Lieutenant's roles in the story, such as managing the Provost Brothers' daily activities outside of and lessons didn't fit Nicholas' character or indeed something that I would expect a General to be entasked with. **I also wanted to include a third main antagonist with a short stature that wasn't physically powerful but made up for it due to the high rank and management he was entrusted with, as well as the weapons that he was equipped with. So thus Lieutenant was created. **One could argue that Nicholas and Lieutenant's mutual dislike for one another is a nod towards my decision to transfer the majority of Nicholas' initial role in the story to Lieutenant. Category:Pages Category:C.Syde's Pages Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Generals Xothan's Army Category:Elders Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Male Characters Antagonists